


Lazy morning

by BetrothedWoolSweater



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Blind Character, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Spiral!Jon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yearning, its also implied michael has weird spiral synesthesia, let them be in love, monster fucker? no you misunderstand, monsterLOVERS, or atleast its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetrothedWoolSweater/pseuds/BetrothedWoolSweater
Summary: After Jon quit the eye, he knew he had a person(?) to turn to.In which Michael plays with jons hair and makes him a gift.
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Michael | The Distortion / Jonathan " Jon" Sims | The Archivist, michael/jon
Kudos: 23





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this follows an AU where jon blinds himself to leave the eye and ends up turning to Michael for support. 
> 
> I also didnt edit ALL of it so apologies for that

Jon curled up tightly in Michaels lap, the both of them tucked into Jons bed. Michaels body folded around Jons back as it coudled him to its chest and lazily played its fingers threw his hair. Jon yawned and rolled over, nuzzleing his nose into the crook of Michaels neck. It let out a sigh that echoed, and wrapped its arms around his back and curled the smaller man closer. The golden late morning light poured through his blinds, and Jon bathed in the warmth of the sun and the small safe haven of blankets, before streching and reluctantly starting to get up. Michael murmured something but Jon heard the shifting of blankets follow soon after his own. He reached for his cane and began to drowsily make his way towards the kitchen. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coffee was brewing and Jon found himself sat on the couch as the TV buzzed in the background. Michael trailed in after him and quite litterly climbed up the back if the couch and drapped itself over him. Jon sighed and reached a hand up to cup its cheak, "Can't you just sit like a normal person?" He murmured. Michael snickered and began to intertwined its fingers into Jons unkept hair. "But how am I meant to braid your hair if not from behind?" It mock pouted before Jon leaned forward, giving it better acess to the loose dark strands. 

It began to twist and twine the parts together, humming slightly as it went. Jon had started to warm up to physical touch, going from jumpy and flinching away at the brushing of shoulders or if Michael were to randomly bump into him without warning. But as Jon got more used to his new acominations so did he get used to Michaels way of showing affection. He found it starkly simmiliar to his own at times and they quickly fell into a rythme of silently sitting together, or gently bumping foreheads as they laid down.  
If someone where to tell Jon he would be practicaly dating the throat of delusion and avatar of lies and twisting, he would have laughed, but here he was, sitting on Michaels sofa (?) with it braiding his hair. Michael played with it for a few more minutes before pulling away and pressing a faint kiss to the nape of Jons neck. Jon sighed and pulled away, pulling the braid over his shoulder and running his fingers down the curves and twists. "Lovely as ever, thank you." He smiled in its direction and rose, as he heard the kettle begin to sqeal.

By the time he was in the kitchen he could tell Michael was already perched up on the counter, Jon mummbled and wisked the water over to the small coffee station he had set up, which basicly just consisted of a small jar of sugar and cheap coffee mix. "There are chairs for reason."  
Michael giggled, "I'm pretty sure you dont get to tell me where to sit in my own domein." Jon shot it a teasing glare before pouring the hot water into his cup. Its true Michael had been incredibly helpfull, housing him and creating a small little pocket of the corridors that it shifted into a small living area. Though its manners definitely slipped as they got closer.

Not like Jon was complaining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon sipped down the gritty, overly sweat coffee as he lazily picked through his crochet bin. Sence leaving the Eye (and joining the Spiral ? Maybe ?) He has been trying to reconnect with old hobbies of his, the most successful being crochet. It helped that Michael apparently loves yarn work and basicly dumped wool bundles onto his lap the second he'd mention crocheting. 

Michael plopped itself next to him on the couch and by the clinking of metal, was working on its own project.  
"What are you making again?" Jon muttered to it as he pulled out his hook and current craft, a set of navy socks. Michael buzzed, "A secret, its for you." It said bumping its shoulder into his gently and Jon crained his neck up slightly to bump the side of his head with its. Michaels hair gently trailed down his side with how close they were sitting, moving and shifting on its own ever so slightly.  
Michael chirped slightly and Jon peaked a smile before beginning to slip the yarn into loops and continue where he left off.

He wasnt sure how long they'd stay'd like that, time was tricky to comprehend now, but Michael shifted and turned to Jon, "Hold still." It murmured, and before Jon could ask he felt smooth fabric being brought, very delicatly over his head and shoulders. Michael, mostly akwardly, pressed the newly knit sweater over Jons frame. Once he poppes his head back out he ran his scarred palm down the soft texture. He smiled, "Thank you, what colors it?" He asked. He wasnt positive Michael could give one clear awesner but it was still appreciated. "Mm, light brown."  
And Jon waited for everything eles,  
"And mapel, and like the branches of an old oak tree, but also the fiction section of a library."  
Jon smiled and pulled the colars of Michaels shirt closer to hin and pressed a small kiss to the bridge of its nose(?)  
"Thank you, its incredibly comfortable."  
Michael audibly beamed and mimiced Jons action, pressing a staticy kiss to the bridge of Jons nose before standing up, the couch dipping at the lose of of its being.

"Im going to go make you lunch."  
Jon smiled softly to himself.  
"Right, you go do that."


End file.
